Image Analysis: Project Summary The Image Analysis Core Module was established in 2010 to provide vision researchers at the University of Pennsylvania with access to multidisciplinary expertise in analysis of image data. The module leverages Penn's world-class research and development programs in biomedical image analysis to provide consultation and customization for image processing and analysis, and data visualization and interpretation. In addition to advanced techniques and tools that cover the range of data analysis and processing tasks relevant to quantitative inference in structural and functional imaging studies of the eye and visual pathways, the module provides synergy with the Imaging and Electrophysiology Core Module, in that analysis strategies can be developed hand-in-hand with acquisition strategies. In the upcoming grant cycle, the IACM will continue its successful track record in the development of, and transfer to VRC investigators of, the next generation of methodological innovations in vision research related image analysis.